


彼时光影

by WonderMaximoff



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderMaximoff/pseuds/WonderMaximoff





	1. Chapter 1

序章 你知道么？如果你转过身  
一阵微风透过半掩的窗户，打在桌前午睡的少年身上，他的嘴角因为这丝凉意轻轻抽动了一下，午后的阳光，泼在他的发丝上，随风慢慢的摆动头发下，是一副俊俏的面孔，仿佛日本雕刻家遗作般的脸型与五官。  
何洛洛醒了，望着窗外，今天的天空，真的很蓝呢，就好像焉栩嘉身上穿的那件A班的制服。  
想到焉栩嘉，洛洛突然脸红了一下，今天上午，焉栩嘉又一次把他的手搭在了洛洛的身上。或许对于嘉嘉来说，这只是无心之举，毕竟，他搭过那么多人，洛洛只是其中之一。  
可是，对于洛洛来说，那一刻他究竟期待了多久呢？他记不清日子，但是，真的很久很久了呢。  
萧山的大小姐，营里数一数二的颜值，极高的人气，古灵精怪的性格，洛洛从小到大，可能最不缺的就是追求者了吧，他也曾经很认真的爱过一个人，后来那个人就那样为了自己牺牲了他们之间的感情，洛洛一度觉得他可能再也不会爱上别人了，直到遇见焉栩嘉。  
第一次见面，就是在来营的那辆大巴车上。他是来自种子公司的种子选手，而那时的洛洛还籍籍无名，还在保持他大小姐的矜持。直到嘉嘉出现，只是一个回头，对着洛洛露出一个微笑，洛洛就沦陷了。  
洛洛也曾写下焉栩嘉的种种不好，没有身材，年纪还小，喜欢表胜过一切，和岛上其他人关系不清不楚，甚至连续喝几天旺仔牛奶想通过厌恶旺仔来忘掉焉栩嘉……可是，每当洛洛想到那个人的笑，便一切都不做了数，他自己，也像个情窦未开的小姑娘一样，腼腆的笑了起来。  
他正在这样笑着，窗外的走廊上，焉栩嘉正架着孙圻峻，大声笑着走过，洛洛不知道是哪里鼓起了那份勇气，或许是午后的燥热扰动了他的内心，他冲了出去，想要追上两个人，想要告诉嘉嘉他的想法。  
可当他跑出房间，看着两人远去的背影，或许是午后的清风让他恢复了清醒。他停下来，在原地继续看着，嘉嘉摸着孙圻峻的头，孙圻峻也腻歪着往焉栩嘉怀里贴。洛洛再回到自己的位子上，拿出一张纸条，在上面写下:  
“你知道么？  
如果你转过身，  
你会发现，  
我等这一天，  
等了好久了啊。”  
写罢，他将纸条折好，放到自己的那个小盒子里，而那个盒子里，已经密密麻麻躺着十几个这样的纸条了。  
第一章 什么是爱呢?我不知道啊。  
（本章核心nyyy，会逐渐推进主线和引出后续人物）  
在洛洛心烦意乱的收拾纸条的时候，姚琛来了。  
“洛洛，写什么呢?”姚琛看起来是刚练完舞，身上还有非常浓厚的荷尔蒙气息，不过看起来洛洛并不吃这一套。  
他伸手就要拿洛洛的小盒子，何洛洛赶紧抢了回来，连忙说着:“没什么没什么，我在看粉丝写的信。”  
洛洛把盒子紧紧塞到背包深处，看着眼前这个身材健硕，正在喝水，喉结上下滑动的，散发着荷尔蒙的男子，轻轻的问了一句:  
“姚琛，你说，孙圻峻真的那么漂亮么?”  
姚琛似乎突然被这句话惊到了，嘴里的水差点没喷出来，他一脸诧异问道:“干嘛突然问这个。”  
“没什么，就是想问问你们的看法。”洛洛尽力让自己看起来轻描淡写。  
“emmm，虽然不知道跟你讲这些事好不好，但是，从我们的角度看的话，我们私下里还是觉得孙圻峻很漂亮的，当然，当然，不是说洛洛你不好看，就是，孙圻峻是那种，涉及那个的漂亮，你知道么，像什么夏之光啊，任世豪啊，蔡正杰这些人，私底下不知道想了多少猥琐的事……”  
“好了你别说了。”洛洛听到这里，心里已经凉了一半，不想再听下去了:“我去练舞了。”  
“唉，洛洛，这件事，你不要跟囡囡说是我跟你讲的啊，求你了。”姚琛的声音逐渐在远去。  
“凭什么，我就要告诉囡囡，追你的这个所谓竹马，其实是个猥琐男。”洛洛心想。  
迎面，就撞上了囡囡的另一个执着的追求者——张颜齐。  
张颜齐似乎一直在等洛洛，看到洛洛迎面走上来，连忙迎接上来:“洛洛，我的好洛洛，你可算来了。”  
“干嘛。”何洛洛现在不想看到这些男人，不由得翻了个白眼，并且开始嘲讽:“张主席又晋升了?”  
“没有没有，我就想请你帮个忙。你看，囡囡的生日就要到了，我也不知道送什么，你能帮我暗地里打听一下嘛，你跟囡囡关系那么好，还有，千万别说漏嘴了。求您行行好了，我张颜齐感激你一辈子。”张颜齐边说边作揖，看着他这番卑微的样子，加上他的良苦用心，洛洛的脾气已经消了大半。  
“好啊，我帮你打听，但你也帮我一个小忙，帮我调查一下孙圻峻。”洛洛装作难为情，调皮的转转眼。  
“好的好的，谢谢洛洛，我保证帮你查出他的底细”张颜齐一脸激动，像只猴子一样跑开了。  
看到这里，洛洛心理不知不觉有点心酸，要是焉栩嘉有张颜齐这点用心，自己现在早是茶庄少太太了，哪里用得着自己这么操心，不由得叹了口气。  
回到宿舍，囡囡果然还在写歌，惯常的把衣服的帽子扎到耳后，一笔一画，时不时用手比划，就像他往常一样。  
洛洛也是心大，直接就说了:  
“囡囡，我路上遇到张颜齐了，他在给你准备生日礼物呢，你有什么想要的么？”  
囡囡似乎被突然出现的洛洛吓了一跳，一听是这个问题，又忙回身到自己的作品上:“随便啦，朋友之间送什么不是送。”  
“哎呦呦朋友之间啊，那他把自己送给你，你收么？”洛洛调皮的趴到囡囡面前，一脸八卦的看着眼前的周震南:“你这也是19岁啦，也成年啦，我觉得他可以送一份你们都想要的礼物。”  
囡囡听出了洛洛言语中的挑逗，却仍然面不改色的:“你整天都在想些什么呀，自己想把自己送给焉栩嘉就自己去送啊，老带着我干嘛。”  
听到这里，洛洛一下羞红了脸:“你才是，不是在说你和张颜齐嘛，干嘛突然把我拉进来。不过说实在的，你真的不如选张颜齐，姚琛简直了。。。”  
囡囡突然捂住了洛洛的嘴巴:“别讲了好不好，我都只当他们是朋友玩，我们现在还是应该以音乐事业为主，别想那么多了，你舞蹈练完了没有，今天彩排你们就在焉栩嘉前面哦，他会看你们彩排的，还不快去练。”  
洛洛知道自己也是自讨没趣，又加上公演的事确实着急，就直接跟张颜齐说:“周震南说希望自己能收到一首歌。”看着张颜齐如获珍宝的样子，何洛洛不由得心生悲戚，囡囡实在是，太冷了，虽然平时活泼可爱，但是一到感情上就开始变冷，装疯卖傻，那个少女姚琛追了他六年，等了他六年，一向油嘴滑舌的张颜齐提到他连舌头都捋不直，有这样的两个人，他还在犹豫什么呢。  
来到排练现场，发现孙圻峻又粘着任豪，拉着任豪衣角让任豪教他学舞蹈，旁边还一个身体柔软的余承恩，正耷拉着他鹿一样的眼睛看着两人。  
何洛洛真的很后悔，为什么这场公演，他们组能勾引焉栩嘉的人那么多。  
他一脸苦瓜:“来，排练了。”  
周震南生日当天，一切看起来都那么平常，大家为他庆祝了生日，他发表了感言，现场拆封了礼物，张颜齐那晚居然没来，囡囡看到姚琛送的项链表示很喜欢，姚琛当晚也趁机把囡囡拉到了自己怀里，一切都按照囡囡最想要的，最正常的那个样子发展。不过，何洛洛可没心关注这些东西，他一心都放在焉栩嘉身上，发现这个男人一直在对囡囡笑，洛洛可是气不打一处来，一晚上脸色都不是特别好看。  
突然，停电了。  
世界突然陷入一片漆黑。  
大家短暂尖叫，何洛洛下意识的抓住了周边人的衣服，恨不得吓得钻进去。  
突然，灯光变成了宝石蓝色，一阵追光打在背景的白布上，白布拉下，坐在台上的，是抱着吉他的张颜齐。  
“下面这首歌，送给今天生日的周震南小朋友，来自coldplay的《yellow》，希望囡囡在未来的日子里也能一直快乐下去。”  
“Look at the stars, look how they shine for you”  
一曲歌尽，周围无言。  
“囡囡，我知道我自己不擅长唱歌，但是，我还是想唱一首歌给你。我想让你知道，我张颜齐，是真的很爱很爱你。从第一天见到你就很爱你，从你教我跳舞，教我唱歌时就很爱你，我爱你做的每一件事，我想在你哭时拥你入怀。我知道你现在觉得还早，但是我，我愿意陪着你等，我等到你接受我的那天。”  
张颜齐伸出手。  
突然被表白的周震南看起来还有点懵，他看着台上这个刚刚快五音不全的男子，回头望向那位陪自己走过那么多年的竹马，他也在微笑着看着他，用口型向他比着:  
“囡囡，你要幸福啊。”  
囡囡看着他，含着泪点点头，接过了张颜齐的手，然后踮起脚尖，吻了上去。  
“你不用等我，我愿意跟你在一起。”  
大家欢呼，尖叫，这时候，何洛洛才发现，自己刚刚在黑暗中抓住的人，正是焉栩嘉，此时，他正用他那曾捕杀何洛洛的笑容，看着他。  
何洛洛一下子放开了他，把身子立直，一脸尴尬的假装看着此时舞台中央的囡囡。  
“何洛洛，原来你怕黑啊。那下次要再怕的时候，找我跟你一起走吧，我不怕黑。”焉栩嘉拍拍身上，一边看着中央这对新的情侣，一边轻描淡写的跟何洛洛讲话。  
“你少臭美了，我不怕黑，刚刚只是滑倒了罢了，谁要跟你一起。”何洛洛一边嘴上娇嗔着，一边内心狂喜。  
晚上，看着那个曾经不愿意去接受一份爱，现在却满面绯红，迫不及待想跟洛洛分享姐妹私房话的囡囡，何洛洛拿出一张纸条，写下:  
“什么是爱呢？  
我不知道呀，  
你能教我怎么去爱一个人么，  
从爱你开始。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二章 你瞅啥?我瞅你咋地了  
（本章主线gsyy，博主大号写车文的，所以有性张力的cp自然要有车啦，不喜可跳过，不过你也将失去人生一大乐趣hhh）  
“所以，感觉怎么样?”  
“我原本觉得，亲亲抱抱摸摸就差不多了，但是，到那个节点了，我也不好意思不让他进去了”  
“所以到底感觉怎么样啊，我听说超级舒服的。”  
“开始还是有点疼得，但是张颜齐还是挺贴心的第一次让我在上面，先去适应适应，熬过那段撕心裂肺的适应期，就很好啦。”  
“所以，几次呢？”  
讲到这里，囡囡也害羞了起来，伸手比了一个四  
“我那时候就觉得吧，自己在适应之后，就特别像张颜齐的一个小玩具，翻来覆去，总是爱不释手。”  
“我第一次听到有人这么比喻自己的。”  
“可能过了这阵就好了吧，现在热恋期，总是难免的”  
“呵呵呵，你看朗哥雅姐在一起多久了?消停了么?”  
何洛洛听着室友的故事，一时不知道该高兴还是嫉妒，原本的那个黑脸毒舌萝莉周震南，现在变成了一个彻头彻尾的小姑娘，每天跟张颜齐发糖发的甜齁了。  
“像一个小玩具么。”何洛洛喃喃自语到，脑子里不禁放映起了焉栩嘉将自己一件一件脱光，然后翻来覆去的画面。  
“笑啥呢洛洛，这么开心，得到胡老师表扬了？”一股带着东北口音的话语声响起，听着就是高家朗朗哥了。  
意识到自己可能在露出花痴般的微笑，何洛洛连忙收起了自己的想象:“没有，我练表情管理呢。”  
“表情管理厉害呀，你改天教教我呗，你嫂子每天就知道怼我表情管理差，也不教我。”  
“啊呀朗哥我们又不是一个风格的，怎么教你呀”  
“说的也是，我还是再去问问别人吧。”  
高家朗前脚刚走，刘也后脚就坐到了洛洛面前。  
“洛洛，你朗哥刚跟你聊啥呢？”刘也突然一脸严肃，倒是把何洛洛吓了一跳。  
“没什么，他要跟我学表情管理。”洛洛有点恐慌，直接道出了实情。  
“这样啊，我还以为是干嘛。”刘也长舒一口气:“那看来也不是你。”  
何洛洛一脸懵逼:“怎么了雅姐，发生什么了么？”  
刘也看着眼前的洛洛，慢慢讲了起来。  
原来，高家朗这个人吧，一直有不少蓝颜知己，什么陆思恒和李鑫一两个打头阵，剩下的一些也不少，刘也最近一直觉得高家朗有点问题，这才出来跟踪他。  
听到这里，何洛洛一下笑了出来。  
“朗哥要是家里放着你这么个大美人还要出去找，那他真的是眼睛瞎了，你肯定是想多了。”  
听了洛洛这番话，刘也神色也逐渐缓慢下来:“男人不可信，谁知道这家伙又在外面干什么。”  
洛洛敢这么笃定，是因为，在他看来，营里这么多对情侣，没有哪对比这两位更坚固了。  
一只大灰狼高家朗，台上霸气，台下甚至有点可怕，一股子铁血教官的气质，踢王老师，怼彭楚粤，每天横行霸道的，结果到了刘也面前，又是解口罩，又是被推搡，做个饭还被批评，想唱个知心爱人，想牵个手，全是各种白眼。  
一只小狐狸刘也，台上风情万种，似乎只为舞台而生的绝美舞者，精益求精，高冷不近人，结果遇到高家朗就变成了话唠，又是学卖萌，又是一起唱最长的电影，倒是贤良淑德了起来。  
何洛洛总觉得吧，这两个人，在没有遇到彼此的前半段人生，生活给了他们太多的考验，太多的苦难与折磨，而他们彼此去，可能就是上天给他们彼此最大的馈赠。  
“你干嘛呢高家朗!”  
“咋啦，我媳妇我还抱不得了。”  
何洛洛应声看去，原来是朗哥一个公主抱，直接抱起了偷偷跟在后面的刘也。  
“你在想什么我还不知道，我家里放着这么一个如花似玉的美人，我在外面能干嘛啊，每天晚上不都是被你给榨干了。”  
“你干嘛在公共场合说这些，孩子们都还小呢。”刘也一下子飞红了脸，声音也变得娇嗔起来。  
“得了，他们什么不知道。”高家朗已经将一只手手伸进了刘也的两股之间，另一只手也似乎隔着衣服，挑逗着怀中人敏感的胸部。  
“你……你……你干嘛，回……回去……再说……再说吧”此时的刘也已经有些娇喘了，声音也变得妩媚妖娆起来。  
洛洛看着周围的人，脸色要么绯红，要么兴奋，却也都想看上几眼。  
高家朗就这样，公主抱着刘也，直接回了刘也的阳光房，然后拉上窗帘，关上了灯。  
洛洛把耳朵贴在玻璃上  
“不要，不要碰那里”  
“啊……啊……啊……啊……高家朗你简直……啊……啊”  
依稀之间，他还能听到朗哥那双大手，在刘也白嫩的皮肤身上揉搓的声音。  
洛洛的脸上说不出的微笑。  
回头就发现，背后焉栩嘉就站着，一直看着他。  
“何洛洛，你在干嘛!”焉栩嘉脸上露出一抹坏笑。  
“没什么啊，我就是路过。”何洛洛一脸惊慌。  
“路过啊，那你跟我解释一下，这是怎么回事啊。”  
焉栩嘉逐渐靠近，何洛洛慢慢退后，直到完全贴到墙壁上，他凑过身子到何洛洛耳旁，左手将他壁咚在墙上，逐渐贴近洛洛的右耳，洛洛闻到他脖颈上淡淡的香水味，creed银色山泉，果然是适合他的香水呢。  
正在胡思乱想，焉栩嘉朝他右耳吹了一口气，一瞬间，何洛洛整个人酥麻在了玻璃上，仿佛一摊化了的冰淇淋。  
“回去记得洗内裤啊。”焉栩嘉在他耳边又轻吟到这句话，然后微笑着走开了，留何洛洛一人在原地凌乱。  
晚上，何洛洛洗完了弄脏的内裤，又突然想起白天的这一幕，听着隔壁房间囡囡试图压抑却仍然声声入耳的娇喘，不知不觉，他又想到了那个，小小的玩具的比喻，新的内裤又有点湿了。  
他拿出字条，写下朗哥和雅姐定情的那段话  
“你瞅啥  
我瞅你咋地  
我好希望  
有一天我也能正眼看你一眼”


	3. Chapter 3

第三章 他不爱你啊，我爱你啊  
（本章主线all孙圻峻，内有车，人设可能有争议，勿上升正主）  
第二天清晨，何洛洛又洗内裤了，同时看到了只围一条浴巾，正在他们厕所洗漱的张颜齐。  
“张颜齐，我可是帮你追到囡囡了，你答应帮我的事情呢。”何洛洛终于逮到了一个机会，质问起了张颜齐。  
“你说孙圻峻对吧，你放心，我正在派我手下调查呢，你想了解什么方面的啊。”张颜齐看来昨天晚上又是一夜春宵，早上起来还有点萎靡不振。  
“没什么，我就是想了解一下他的情况。”何洛洛装作漫不经心。  
“没事的，他对谁都那个样子，不是只对焉栩嘉，你不必太过上心。”张颜齐漱了漱口:“跟你讲，焉栩嘉这个人吧，周围这种追求者多了去了，洛洛你可要加油啊。”  
何洛洛一听，便知道周震南把他们之间的私房话都抖落给张颜齐了，一时间气也不是，感谢也不是，只得踢了张颜齐一脚:“你瞎说什么?焉栩嘉爱怎么样怎么样，关我什么事。”  
“好好好，不关你事。”张颜齐一边偷笑，一边跑回了囡囡的卧室。  
何洛洛手支在洗手台上，望着镜子里的自己，慢慢嘟囔出一句:  
“真不明白孙圻峻哪里好看了。”  
“没有你好看，你最好看了。”房间里张颜齐大喊了一句，边喊边笑着。  
何洛洛顿时气不打一出来，大吼了一声:  
“囡囡，管管你家猴子。”  
洛洛在外面边吃早饭等了大概半小时的时间，终于等出来了满面红光的张颜齐和周震南。  
囡囡拿起一杯牛奶，却被何洛洛抢下来:  
“怎么了，昨晚俩下时，刚刚半个小时还没喝够。”何洛洛正好吃着一条长条面包，刻意装着张嘴吞面包的动作。  
“你……”周震南一下子红了脸，跟着张颜齐进了浴室。  
“哎，可以了啊，张颜齐我还在等你呢。”  
“好的，洛洛我马上出来。”张颜齐对付着  
“听到了么周震南，别脱衣服了，我赶时间。”何洛洛露出调皮的坏笑。  
过了一刻钟左右，何洛洛终于拉着张颜齐去练舞室了，今天他们要去见见孙大小姐周围的这些武士们。  
看着凳子上坐着的蔡正杰，何洛洛向张颜齐比了个颜色，自己开始假装练舞，实则偷听起来。  
“正杰，你是不是喜欢孙圻峻啊。”张颜齐坐到蔡正杰身边，听到这么直白的对话，何洛洛差点摔到地上。  
“是啊，怎么了。”蔡正杰一下子羞涩起来，却也基本不掩饰他的爱意。  
“那你喜欢他什么啊?”  
“就，很多啊，每次见到他柔柔弱弱的样子，就很想保护他，平时也很温柔，有一次还送我他自己烤得饼干，就，让我说我也说不出来，但是我就是喜欢他呀。”蔡正杰倒也不拘谨，何洛洛心想，可能这就是他们男孩子之间聊天的方法吧。  
“那你觉得他喜欢你么？”  
问道这里，蔡正杰一下子低下了头  
“唉，有的时候，我也想问他这个问题，可是他周围那么多人喜欢他，怎么会轮得到我呢？”  
蔡正杰的语气仿佛一下子低落了下去。  
“我又不像任世豪那样大胆，敢直接把他抱在怀里；也不像赵让那样，跟他有那么多年的感情；不如夏之光帅气优秀，也没有焉栩嘉那么有气质，他可能，怎么都不会喜欢我吧。”  
“千万别这么想，你看我追囡囡，不也追到了么，你要相信自己。”张颜齐语重心长的跟蔡正杰讲着。  
而听到这里的何洛洛已经有些生气了，看来，焉栩嘉还真的在追孙圻峻，他大概上了头，准备直接去问孙圻峻，张颜齐出来的时候，已经没有了人。  
四处都找遍了，都没有，何洛洛直接冲到孙圻峻寝室，推门而入，大喊了一句:  
“孙圻峻!”  
然后，下一秒，他就惊呆了。  
何洛洛的到来让一切瞬间尴尬了起来，他连忙用抱枕盖住自己的私密部位。  
“你干嘛啊!”孙圻峻想要问，可是声音却十分虚弱，甚至柑橘一句话都没说清，就要断了气。  
而何洛洛这时才看清楚，趴在孙圻峻身上的，是任世豪，他有致的身材已经微微出汗，在自然光的照应下，居然有点让人心动。  
何洛洛连忙撤了出来，口中说着，没事没事，心中却暗自窃喜。  
任世豪是个什么样的人啊，孙圻峻纵然段位再高，落在他的手里，也兴不起什么妖。  
只是可怜了蔡正杰。  
想到这里，刚刚还在窃喜的洛洛一下子心冷了，万一焉栩嘉也像蔡正杰那样傻傻的等着怎么办。  
他回到寝室，拿出纸条  
“他不爱你啊，  
我爱你啊  
你知道么？”


	4. Chapter 4

第四章他来陪他了，你来陪我么？  
(本章主线czyh与cgyx,三角必有be,小虐预警}  
自从何洛洛去找任世豪摊牌之后，整个营里的风言风语就越来越多了，好在何洛洛一直把握着张颜齐这个话筒，自己因为人气也有点话语权，一直和孙圻峻带着同样人气高涨的囡囡一起姐妹出双入对，倒也是没有掀起特别大的风浪。  
"唉，你们听说了么，今天要转来一个学长昵？听说是夏之光之前的对象，帮着夏之光一起出道，后来夏之光出道了，他却没出道成功，现在又转来和我们一起，想和夏之光再次一起出道呢。"吃午饭的时候，张颜齐开始了他的每日例行广播。  
〃你说陆思恒学长么？哇我之前看过他跳舞，真的很厉害的。w旁边的孙圻峻似乎对这件事特别感兴趣，不过他可能更在乎有没有人一起跳舞吧。  
"是啊，就是他，两个人之前在一起的时候，就腻腻歪歪的，只可惜啊，陆思恒一路带着夏之光走过去，最后自己却被淘汰了。"囡囡叹息到我其实更想知道的是，余承恩打算怎么办。"  
洛洛不知道怎么接话，只能继续扒眼前的饭，余承恩是夏之光现在的对象，两个人有一次一起玩游戏，余承恩的柔韧性一下子惊到了更之光，而夏之光的中国舞功底，也深深吸引着余承恩。虽说夏之光平时是个憨批，小余又是个哑巴新娘，但是他们舞者之间，总是有自己的心有灵犀吧，两个人不知不觉就在一起了，虽然说不至于锣鼓暄天，却也是暗暗发糖，甜到心里。  
只是他总觉得，陆思恒这次来，怕也是为了夏之光而来的，他们之间，未必没有这样的心有灵犀，只是感情这东西，总要分个先来后到，错的时间，就是错的人0  
"所以我，真的不是对的人么？"何洛洛心里这样想  
郭老师正在介绍新的转系生，台上的陆思恒虽然和朗哥雅姐是一个辈分的学长，但是，居然出奇的完全不显老，他一笑起来，眼睛都弯成了一道桥梁，倒仿佛是大家的小学弟。  
当郭老师走后，陆思恒大喊一声:"夏之光"，然后就抱在了夏之光身上，两条腿牢牢锁着的那种，而夏之光，也一时不知掉该怎么办，为了防止他掉下来摔着，也只能扶住他。  
"你有没有想我呀，我又来了，这一次，我们一定要一起出道，好不好。11陆思恒放佛直接忽视了在场的其他所有人，直接对着夏之光讲话，坐在B班的何洛洛听得一清二楚。  
"你先下来再说"夏之光将陆思恒轻轻放下，走到c班，拉起余承恩:"给你介绍一下，这是我现在的对象，余承恩。〃说罢，轻轻的吻了上去。  
陆思恒的笑容逐渐凝固，为了缓解尴尬，他借着假笑:"哎呀你不早点跟我介绍介绍，你小子真是的，谈了恋爱也不跟告诉我，太不够哥们了。"  
"就来了才遇到的，小余跳舞特别好，身体柔韧性也特别好，真的和你有一拼。"  
11是啊是啊，那我们改天可要互相学习一下啦，我要先去放行李，等会见啦。〃  
陆思恒连忙转过头，拉着箱子，大步流星一般的赶快出门，想要尽早结束这份尴尬，却没注意到门口的台阶，一下子摔了一跤。  
夏之光赶紧去扶，陆思恒却挣扎着站起来拍拍身上的灰，继续强勉着微笑，不断的说着我没事我没事，还让夏之光赶快回去跟大家聊天，不用管他。  
夜晚，熟悉的天台，这时囡囡又在和张颜齐风雨，自己只能出来走走，落日的余晖将半管天空烧成了赤红色，又把剩下半管天空，染成了深紫色。天台的风肆意的吹动着他的头发，一时间居然也有些迷了眼睛，看着营外的那个世界，车辆缓缓流动在拥挤的道路上，来来往往走的人散发着烟火气。  
他坐在天台的的边缘，一个人欣赏着这世俗的风光，另一个人悄悄坐在他身旁，打开一罐可乐，递给他  
"小弟弟，要暍么？〃  
洛洛猛地转过身，发现是陆思恒。  
"谢谢学长，不用了。"洛洛连忙起身，准备离开，却被陆思恒叫住。  
"你也窖欢来天台看看啊?"陆思恒拉住他，示意让他坐下0  
"是啊，就觉得一个人特别安静，能想清楚很多很多事情呢。"洛洛也只能安静的坐下。  
"而且从这里看下去，你看，能看到那么那么多的人，他们在为自己的生活奔波着，你看，那个小哥，骑着摩托，也许在奔赴一场重要的约会呢。〃陆思恒指指路上一辆摩托车，洛洛跟着看过去。  
"以前我跟夏之光在一起的时候，住的训练的那个地方，后面有座小山，那时候，他时常心血来潮，拉我去那个小山的山顶，看着山下的一切，然后他会大喊1我要出道，我要站在舞台上，跳舞给全世界看1。那时候的我，就想，我一定要陪他完成这个梦想。"陆思恒突然打开了话匣子，或许这才是他来这里的原因吧0  
“我教他跳舞，他教我，如何为一件事不断努力，如何爱一个人，那个时候的我啊，咸鱼一条，就只想混吃等死，是他的出现，给了我走这一行的梦想。可是，我还是醒的太晚了呀。他出道那天，我看着那个在舞台上闪闪发光的他，觉得我真的可以离开他了，我也要自己慢慢变好，变得能配得上那个在舞台上的他。〃陆思恒似乎眼角有泪花泛出。  
"那个傻瓜，一直都不会说话，跌跌撞撞了三四年，到头来，还是回来和你们一起比赛来了。我听到这件事，我终于觉得机会来了，这次我准备好了，我想和他一起，哪怕这次再失败一次，我也又陪他走了一遍。我不后悔了。"眼前的男人低着头，强忍着眼泪，手紧紧的捏着那个可乐瓶，把可乐瓶捏的不成了样子0  
"小余他，真的很像学长呢。”洛洛一时之间不知道说些什么，只憋出了这一句话。  
眼前咬着嘴唇的人突然笑了出来，抬起头来，他的眼睛依然笑起来像是一道桥梁。只是这一次，这道桥梁挂满了晶莹的泪珠，在夕阳之下，泛着金色的光芒。  
"学弟，谢谢你。"  
何洛洛展开一张纸条  
他来陪他了，  
你来陪我么？  
我去陪你吧一辈子的那种”


	5. Chapter 5

第五章有啊，傻瓜，是你啊。  
(本章继续all圻，校园霸凌文学，雷区预警）  
何洛洛长吸一口气，回头看见低着头走进来的孙圻峻。  
"没事，我不会说的。"还没等他开口，洛洛选择了先开口，他是发自内心的，他理解孙圻峻的感受，所以他选择为他保守这个秘密。  
而此时的孙圻峻，身子还在颤抖着，衣服看起来仍然有些凌乱，应该还是匆忙之中穿上的，他用颤抖着的声音小声说了一句：“谢谢你，洛洛，真的谢谢你。"  
"没事，真的没事的。"何洛洛示意他坐下，这位仿佛是曹雪芹笔下玻璃灯糊出来的美人，才轻轻坐在那个小沙发上，双腿收敛，似乎害怕着周围的一切。  
“你和他，什么时候在一起的啊，我怎么不知道。"何洛洛似乎想挽回一点尴尬的情绪，开口问道。  
“我和他，没有在一起。〃孙圻峻低下头，似乎想把自己的头直接埋到抱枕里。  
"那......”何洛洛充满疑惑:"你们......"  
孙圻峻突然抬起头，用他那双已经泛红的眼睛，看着眼前的何洛洛，一语不发。洛洛似乎明白了什么。  
"我没有办法，我家就是一个小作坊，欠了他们家的银行好多钱，我要是不答应，我爸妈就完了。〃一颗眼泪溢出他的眼角，划过那张精致的脸庞。"他起初只是喜欢我，想要得到我罢了。后来发现这一层关系之后，就开始威胁我跟他在一起，不然就要让我家倾家荡产。我也没有办法，从那之后，我就成了他泄欲的工具，至于他所谓的曾经对我的喜欢，在得到了之后，也就变得无比廉价了吧，他早就开始勾搭别的人了。"  
"我也想过，要不要一了百了，直接自杀算了，但是我走了之后，我的父母怎么办啊，他们会被任世豪逼死的啊。”  
"而且，我真的好害怕好害怕，万一哪一天，他觉得我已经被玩烂了，决定把我抛弃了怎么办，那样我们家还是会完的，我只能不断去卖弄风情，勾搭其他的男人，让他看到让他知道，然后慢慢想办法，而且，如果他们有谁看上我了，说不定会愿意帮我家还债呢，真的，我做什么都可以。"  
何洛洛听到这里，心里已是揪了一大半，也早忘了他曾经勾搭焉栩嘉时自己的愤怒，从小生活养尊处优的他，可能不知道，他的一双鞋，一块表，都是人家几天的开销，也不会知道，这个世界上有孙圻峻这样的人存在，他们用尽身上的最后一点优势，只为了能够吃得起饭，活的下去。  
忽然之间，他好像对自己，对自己的未来和爱情，有了更多的想法。"对不起洛洛，我本不该跟你说这么多的，只是今天这一下，我可能就要被任世豪拋弃了，横竖总是过不去了，谢谢你听我倾诉这些。"孙圻峻颤抖着起身，准备出门。  
何洛洛划了划手机。"我刚给你卡上打了十万，你拿去还家里债吧。何洛洛微笑着对孙圻峻说。孙圻峻一下子愣住了，大大的眼睛里充满了疑惑。"不是白给你的，只是不收你利息，你以后赚钱了，再一点点还给我，然后从现在开始，你帮我点忙就好了。"何洛洛继续保持着他灿烂的笑容，这点钱虽然对他们家来说也不是小数字，但也不是什么大事，他更想帮助眼前这个，弱小的男孩子。  
"洛洛......"孙圻峻还停留在惊讶中，他下意识的，开始解起上衣的扣子。"别别别，我对你没有兴趣。〃看到孙圻峻的表现，何洛洛也吓了一跳:"要好好爱护自己啊，至于任世豪那边，我去解决，你先回去休息吧，好好洗个澡，好好睡一觉。〃"谢谢你，洛洛......  
孙圻峻似乎一时也说不出话来，默默的离开了。  
"对了。〃何洛洛突然叫起孙圻峻:"蔡正杰是真的喜欢你的。〃  
听到这里，走廊上那个衣衫还有些不整，颤抖着的男孩突然停了下来，然后又加速走起来。洛洛看着孙圻峻的背影消失在走廊尽头，微笑着转身准备进房间，突然发现楼梯口，有个熟悉的身影。  
"你才知道蔡正杰喜欢他么？"焉栩嘉的低音炮响起了。  
“是啊，我还知道你也窖欢人家昵?"何洛洛的语气突然阴里怪气起来。  
"是嘛，我倒是觉得还好，他挺好看的，不过总是不适合我，更适合蔡正杰一点吧。〃焉栩嘉说完转身下楼；〃何洛洛，你有没有喜欢的男生啊?"  
洛洛想追上去，告诉他那些他憋在心里好久的话，追到楼梯口，他却已经消失。  
"有啊！你个大傻瓜！我那么塞欢你，你不知道么？"


	6. Chapter 6

第六章 我爱你，与你的过去无关  
（本轮支线余温，懵懂少年×夜店男妓，人设架空严重，虐糖he，不喜勿入。）  
何洛洛一直都不喜欢翟潇闻。  
这种不喜欢，可能是来自于那种天生对喜欢黏人的男孩子的厌恶吧，虽然他自己也是这样的人，巴不得每天粘在焉栩嘉身上，但是，他就是不喜欢这样的人，比如之前的孙圻峻，但是后来他逐渐理解到孙圻峻的不易，也逐渐接受了这样的人，可是他还是对翟潇闻喜欢不起来。  
而翟潇闻，就是任世豪身边，现在孙圻峻的替代品。  
这不是最可怕的，最可怕的是，孙圻峻好像并不高兴。  
翟潇闻大概就是那种所谓的元气少女型的男生吧，虽然说一直不能理解到他究竟哪里好看，但是性格总是讨喜的，周围那群死男人，喜欢的类型也不知道是什么评判标准。  
现在又成了任世豪的背后情人，又不知道是遇见了什么事。何洛洛现在不太想管，毕竟，他自己的情况也不那么好，焉栩嘉整整一个星期，都没有再跟他说话了。以前虽然也没有那么亲昵，但是偶尔见到，还是会和他打个招呼，现在即使见到，也是在跟旁边的任豪，牛超之类的人聊天，也不理何洛洛。  
每次远远看到焉栩嘉，何洛洛还会打理一下头发，整理整理一下衣服，闻闻自己的香水是否还有留香什么的，拗一个或是可爱或是帅气的造型，结果只是被路过，连一个招呼都没有得到。  
“孙圻峻，你说，要怎么样，他才能注意到我呢？”何洛洛趴在桌子上，无聊的扒弄着桌上的积木，透过积木看对面这个勾男无数的小妖精，洛洛也是满心疲惫了。  
“这个嘛，我觉得真的很看眼缘，他们可是一直对余承恩和翟潇闻虎视眈眈啊，小余被夏之光那个傻子霸占去了，你可以去学学翟潇闻啊。”孙圻峻一脸无辜，一边说一边推倒了何洛洛的积木:“你要有性张力啊，像雅姐那种的，你这种小屁孩，男人不想上你，怎么会注意到你呢?”  
“我没有性张力?你搞笑么？我……我哪里没有性张力。”何洛洛刚想展示一下自己柔软的身段或是他一直引以为傲的翘臀，后来却发现，在这些方面，他跟眼前这个小妖精比，还真没什么可比性。  
“你去了解一下翟潇闻咯，看看人家是怎么吊男人的咯。”  
“我才不要，那种臭屁男孩有什么好学的啊。”  
“那任世豪为什么现在喜欢他了呢？”  
“他只是喜欢他的身体，把他当玩物罢了，又不是真的喜欢他。”  
说完这句话，何洛洛就意识到自己说错了，面露尴尬，只能连忙道歉。  
“你要是真的觉得抱歉，就去看一看咯，就当帮我看一看了。”孙圻峻淡淡的甩出一句话，离开了洛洛和囡囡的阳光双人房。  
何洛洛没什么办法，准备如法炮制一遍他遇见真正的孙圻峻的经过，这一次，他直接到了任世豪房间里。  
“任世豪，你这次又做了什么孽呢？”何洛洛推门进一脸去，倒也不避嫌，就看见任世豪躺在床上玩游戏。）  
“又是你，何洛洛，你是暗恋我么，每次都要来打搅我的好事。”任世豪一脸不耐烦:“孙圻峻那个小骚货最近怎么样啊?”  
“离开你好的很，我今天来是问晓雯的，你又在搞什么鬼。”何洛洛白眼快翻到天上去了。  
“我能搞什么鬼，我付钱，他服务，有什么不对的么？”任世豪露出一副猥琐的笑。  
“你又用手段逼着人家破产了?”  
“可和我没什么关系。”任世豪冷冷的笑了几声，开始在柜子里翻找，不一会，翻出一叠照片，摔到桌子上:“你自己看吧。”  
何洛洛十分疑惑，拿起照片。  
照片上的人，正是翟潇闻，只是这一次，他不再是那个洛洛熟悉的，臭屁的企鹅男孩翟潇闻，照片中的他，化着妖艳的妆容，穿着各种各样暴露的服饰，坐在各种各样的男人的大腿上，喂他们喝酒，和他们唱歌，男人们在他的身上摸来摸去，上下其手。从第一张照片开始，何洛洛便已经很吃惊了，而越往后面，照片的尺度也越大，哪些人对于翟潇闻的侵入，也愈发的大。  
“看完了么？不是我哦，他自己出来卖，还不允许我买?”任世豪露出了猖狂的笑容  
何洛洛一时气的，不知道该说些什么，摔门而出，直奔图书馆而去。  
“张颜齐，你知道翟潇闻的事么？”何洛洛果然图书馆找到了张颜齐。  
看着一脸怒气的何洛洛，张颜齐似乎心理已经明白了大半:“他有个弟弟，吸毒，你知道么？逼着他妈妈去卖血的那种。洛洛，你不能什么事都管，你们家里是经济条件好，但这就是个无底洞，你填不满的，可以了，他自己选择去做那个的，你去戳破反而不好。”  
“你倒是在这里明白人装糊涂，看来经验不少啊，我觉得囡囡有必要了解一下了。”何洛洛显然还在气头上。  
“我是大家选出来的主席，总得了解大家的生活状态不是，这件事囡囡也知道，你也不必拿囡囡威胁我，他们也都觉得，随他去吧。”张颜齐好说歹说，可是洛洛哪有气消的道理，他不明白，为什么大家作为朋友，在这样遇难的时候，却总是一言不发，明明说一句话，大家一起帮忙，不是更好么？  
这个时候，一双有力的手，拉住了何洛洛，他回头一看，拉他的人，居然是焉栩嘉。  
何洛洛瞬间心跳加速，懵懂之中，已经被焉栩嘉拉到了图书馆外面，朝着楼下的咖啡厅走去。  
虽然有点奇怪，但是洛洛一时之间，居然有些享受了。  
这么久没讲一句话，这次就直接拉我的手了是么？  
焉栩嘉把已经呆掉的何洛洛拉到一张户外的阳伞桌旁，轻轻为他拉开椅子。  
“坐吧。”  
然后焉栩嘉直接坐到了他对面，金桔色的阳光淋在冰淇淋形状的阳伞上，而何洛洛朝思暮想的人，牵着他的手，在微风中为他布置好一次约会，而那个看起来奶里奶气却无时无刻不帅爆了的焉栩嘉，此时正坐在他的对面。  
直到翟潇闻坐在两人旁边，才把洛洛从花痴中拉出来。  
“他知道了，让他跟你讲吧。”焉栩嘉的声音依旧充满磁性，一句一句砸在洛洛心坎上。  
“杜煜这周末，约我一起去做摩天轮呢。”翟潇闻提到杜煜，一下子变成了那个最开始来营时的小企鹅，羞怯的仿佛待嫁的姑娘。  
“他知道你以前是做那个的么？”何洛洛也毫不留情，虽然了解的翟潇闻的故事时已经原谅了他的很多，但是，他还是喜欢不起来他。  
翟潇闻摇摇头。  
“我不敢告诉他，我怕他嫌我脏。”翟潇闻将头埋到怀里:“我知道我配不上他，他就是那种从小生活在幸福里的孩子嘛，我就是，想真正和他出去一次，你们放心，我知道自己的斤两，不会去骗他的。”  
“家里还有事么？”何洛洛问道。  
“没了没了，我弟弟也在努力了，家里也会越变越好的，我也很久之前不做那种工作了，只是有那些黑历史，你们放心，我不会祸害别人。”  
“你没有HIV吧。”焉栩嘉突然发问  
“没有，怎么了。”翟潇闻突然显得有点愤怒。  
“那你凭什么说你在祸害别人，闻闻，谁有幸娶到你是他的运气，如果他因为你的过去而厌恶你，那他根本就配不上你。”  
焉栩嘉一段话直接把剩下两个人说愣了。  
“不用谁多有幸，杜煜就行，可是我这么脏，我真的不想耽误他，他值得更好的人。”翟潇闻小声嗫嚅着。  
“那就答应他咯，在那天把所有的话都说清楚，看他的选择吧。”何洛洛也开始出谋划策，焉栩嘉点点头。  
“那万一他自此离开我了怎么办，我还想多和他呆几天，等他找到喜欢的人我就走，真的。”翟潇闻继续小声讲着。  
“闻闻，你觉得，你在他身边，他能等到那个他爱的人么？”焉栩嘉继续补充。  
翟潇闻终于勉强点点头。  
约会那天，翟潇闻一改平时随意的穿衣风格，特意穿了一件白衬衫，一条拘谨的牛仔裤，一双小白鞋，甚至还有一顶装模作样的小帽子，手脚不安的站在摩天轮下。  
“你们说，这样穿朴实么？”翟潇闻听起来有些紧张，慢慢的问洛洛。  
“怎么了，我们平时那个古灵精怪的大小姐企鹅妹翟潇闻去哪里了，你这是在cos任豪么？”何洛洛笑着给翟潇闻打点头发。  
他心底可能已经接受翟潇闻了吧，毕竟他能体会他的那种暗恋的苦痛。  
“闻闻!”远处传来杜煜的呼喊声，何洛洛博通了翟潇闻的电话并把手机塞给翟潇闻，躲到甜品店和焉栩嘉一起去听录音直播去了。  
“你说你至于么？没见过小两口?”焉栩嘉看着远处正边走边谈笑风生的杜煜翟潇闻两个人，打趣着何洛洛到。  
“我也想听听杜煜到底怎么样嘛。”何洛洛第一次被怼没有生气回怼，而是变成了小绵羊一样，温顺的说了一句。  
“你怎么穿的这么正式啊?”杜煜看着翟潇闻这套奇异的造型，问了一句。  
“好看么？”翟潇闻脸已经飞红了  
“好看是好看，不过太不适合你了。”  
“好的，下次我不穿就是了。”  
不知不觉，两人已经登上了摩天轮。  
摩天轮换换上进，背后的游乐场，正在逐渐小去。  
“杜煜，对不起，我以前……”翟潇闻低下，话还没说完，杜煜突然亲了过来，随后用手堵住了翟潇闻的嘴。。  
“三年前我去红磨坊陪客户，客户点了一个男妓，虽然他穿的很暴露，但是，当他开口唱的第一句话时，我就知道，他肯定是遇到这么麻烦了。”杜煜紧紧抱着翟潇闻，在他耳边轻轻哼着他的故事。  
“后开听说他因为弟弟吸毒母亲卖血才出来卖身养家，我只能感叹一句。但是，当他唱《水星记》时，那样干净的声音，不会是什么坏人吧。”  
“后来我发现我有点爱上他了，接触他后发现，他只是一个曾经悲凉过的小可爱罢了，从那时我便下决心，下半辈子，我一定要好好疼爱他。”  
杜煜最后在耳边留下那句他们两人的暗号:“闻闻，我们一起做成功人士好么，这次我带你。”  
“我爱你，  
与你的过去无关，  
与你的未来无关，  
我爱，是现在的你”  
何洛洛在记事本上记下这些语句，看着对面的焉栩嘉，补了一句:  
“我爱你，与你的过去与未来都无关  
我爱你，所以我现在，一直在等你。”


	7. Chapter 7

第七章 对不起，我不会放你走的  
（支线讲了六章，大势cp讲的也差不多了，上一章被吐槽写的别扭，主要是和这一章一起的，分开来看是有点别扭，容我慢慢在这章里圆）  
“所以，这些，都是你写给我的?”  
焉栩嘉一张一张打开何洛洛曾经写下的那些纸条，直到那张刚刚写下的。  
时间回到翟潇闻和杜煜的摩天轮之旅。  
“所以，其实你一直都知道?”翟潇闻一脸局促的坐在位子上，眼睛不时往外撇，看着窗外风景，想要缓解自己的紧张的氛围。  
“对不起，我一直都知道，但是我觉得，这不影响什么，闻闻，你不要太在意。”杜煜继续用恳切的眼神望着他，似乎也有些后悔告诉他这件事。  
不仅翟潇闻，此时，坐在另一个摩天轮的房间里，听着电话里两人的对话的何洛洛和焉栩嘉也是一脸吃惊。  
“我觉得这不见得是件好事，我了解翟潇闻，杜煜越是跟他讲不在意，他自己就越在意。”焉栩嘉长叹一口气。  
“翟潇闻太卑微了吧，明明那么好的一个人，又互相喜欢，为什么不能在一起呢。”何洛洛身体往后一躺，也跟着长叹一口气。  
“两个人在一起，没那么容易的，有人单相思，有人只是怎么样都不愿戳破那层窗户纸，有人面对着各种各样的阻隔，有人在错误的时间遇见……很多很多，列举不完，两个人在一起，得经历多大的挑战啊。”焉栩嘉看着摩天轮外的风景，看似无心的感叹着。  
何洛洛顺着他的眼神望出去，窗外的城市依然熙熙攘攘，在一片青空之下，到底有多少这样有心无心的故事呢？有每天小打小闹的朗哥雅姐这样的好例子，也有囡囡张颜齐这样新恋人的甜蜜，有孙圻峻蔡正杰任世豪这样的混乱关系，有翟潇闻这样被世俗所累，有陆思恒那样的无奈，也有他和焉栩嘉这样，明明他就坐在自己眼前，自己却什么都没法告诉他。  
“闻闻，我爱你，跟我在一起吧，我们一起往前走。”  
“杜煜……我真的配不上你，之后会遇到很多很多的麻烦的，你知道别人会怎么说你么？今天到这里来，我就是希望你死心。”  
“我们为什么要管别人怎么说，你周围那些了解你的人，都是爱你的，至于不爱你的人，何必去因为他们的想法而生活呢。”  
“你什么都不懂，你不知道这样的生活是什么样的，我不想拉你进这趟浑水。”  
“我的确不知道，但我知道，无论如何，我一定要拉你出来。”  
翟潇闻苦笑着摇摇头:“我现在还在给任世豪卖，你知道么？我根本就不是你想的那么单纯的人。”  
“这条路，走进去，就跟着走一辈子，出不来了。”  
翟潇闻的眼泪刹时间流出来，滴湿了那件白衬衫。  
“你是个好人，能在这段时间遇见你，用尽了我所有的运气，可我也只能走到这里了，我不能拉着你跟我一起过这样非人的日子，我们家就是个无底洞，你会跟我一起往下掉的。”  
摩天轮到站了，翟潇闻留下愣在原地的杜煜，一个人，颤颤巍巍地走出去，失魂落魄般，向远处走去，看着他背影远去的杜煜，双眼空洞，也不知道在想些什么。  
看着这一切的焉栩嘉和何洛洛两人，也不知道该说些什么。  
“闻闻，你打算怎么办?”焉栩嘉通过电话，问了一句。  
“我想，最后报答他一次，然后离开他吧。”电话里的人还带着哭腔:“谢谢你们今天陪我来，剩下的事情我想自己解决。”说罢挂了电话。  
何洛洛一把抓过电话，大声问道:“翟潇闻你是不是傻，你们两个明明互相喜欢，为什么要这样，为什么啊?”却没注意到，电话早已挂断。  
焉栩嘉摇摇头:“走吧。”  
那天晚上，何洛洛看着穿着第一天来营那件黑色外衣的翟潇闻，默默走向了杜煜的宿舍，他想拦住他跟他说个清楚，却忽然想到焉栩嘉白天说过的那些话。  
“或许他们，真的有缘无份吧。”何洛洛想到这里，突然泪水打湿了眼眶。  
“性本来是恋人之间最美好的事，可是对于翟潇闻来说，这居然是他在真爱路上，最大的绊脚石。也许今晚，就是他人生中，唯一的，为爱与他人接触的一次了。”泪水已经完全打湿了洛洛的被子。  
“为什么，这个世界上总有那么多无奈呢。”何洛洛问听到他哭声赶来的周震南，看起来他应该也从张颜齐那里听到了翟潇闻和杜煜的事。  
可是面对这样一个宏大的问题，囡囡又怎么回答呢？他也不知道，只是跟着一起哭。

第二天，他们听说，今天凌晨，翟潇闻服安眠药自杀了。  
“怎么样?”已经急得像热锅上的蚂蚁团团转的何洛洛，看着匆忙赶回来的张颜齐，连忙问道。  
“已经洗胃了，应该看来没有后续危险了，只是他因为营养长期跟不上，身体太弱了，现在在昏迷中，只要他能醒过来，就没有问题了。杜煜，彭楚粤都在那里陪着，慢慢等着吧。”张颜齐回答道。  
听说已经摆脱了后续危险，何洛洛这才放下心来，拉着周震南就说要去看看。  
“走吧，我们挖机剩下的几个都去看看吧。”周震南说罢在手机上发送了信息。  
医院的消毒水味总是让这里面的人感到悲凉与压迫，他们一行人赶到医院时，都被这种悲凉压迫的说不出话来。  
何洛洛看着病床上脸色苍白，带着呼吸面具的翟潇闻，没有一点血色的脸，和平日里蹦蹦跳跳，元气满满的他，对比大的让人心疼。  
病床前的杜煜，握着翟潇闻的手，眼睛看来已经哭肿了，几天的密集压力丢过来，他的头发也白了几根，没理的胡渣，疲惫的皮肤，凌乱的衣服，这样的杜煜让何洛洛感到陌生，却也让他感到心碎。  
“他家里人一个都没来，估计也是害怕承担医药费吧。”杜煜沙哑着嗓子:“闻闻不知道上辈子欠了他们什么，这辈子要这样还。”  
一时之间，他们也不知道该说些什么，只能留下一些类似于“好好保重，我们会经常来看你们的”之类的话，然后狼狈的逃开医院。  
回去的路上，囡囡趴在张颜齐肩上哭，小余也趴在夏之光肩上哭，何洛洛也想哭，可是眼泪到了眼眶，却流不出来了，他忽然觉得，翟潇闻这时候要是离开了，可能才是他最好的选择。醒来之后，面对的又是一个复杂的世界，纵然有一个爱他的杜煜，他又能撑到哪里呢？  
“你要是想哭的话，我的肩膀可以借你用。”焉栩嘉突然说:“哭出来，或许会好很多的。”  
听到这里，何洛洛再也压抑不住内心的悲伤，扑倒在焉栩嘉怀里，大哭起来，焉栩嘉慢慢将何洛洛搂到臂弯里，眼睛也同样湿了。  
回到营里，何洛洛执着的拉着焉栩嘉来到他的阳光房，拿出那个他宝贝了很久的盒子，盒子里装着这些天他写的纸条。  
他将盒子推给焉栩嘉，这就有了开头和第六章结尾的那一幕。  
从见到苍白的翟潇闻的那一刻开始，何洛洛就打定了主意，他不想再错过了，他想让他焉栩嘉知道，他想让他知道，他喜欢他。  
看着这一盒子，记载着少年心事的纸条，焉栩嘉一时之间居然有些不知所措，他将纸条慢慢收回盒子里。  
“洛洛，你还什么都不懂。”  
焉栩嘉在何洛洛额头轻轻吻了一下，然后离开了。  
何洛洛写下一张纸条，追了出去。  
“对不起，  
我不会放你走的，  
生与死，  
都不会了。”


	8. Chapter 8

写在前面:最近空闲比较多，就高产一点吧，已经更到下半部分了，有些读者私信希望我写短篇，觉得长篇的确很难吸引人，而且我的文风非常琐碎，属于日常平淡中起酸甜那种，不是那种特别直白的糖。

怎么说呢，因为笔者一直都觉得，细碎所带来的真实感配合浪漫，才是真正细水流长的甜啊，不指望每个人都会喜欢，这样的文风不看完确实很赶客，但是，改是不会改的，之后也会更短篇和无肉不欢版，喜欢的读者可以点个关注，不喜欢的读者，世界之大，选择之多，也不差我一个人。

第八章 我曾难自拔于世界之大

（序章+前7章应该是上半部分，更多的是一个暗恋与成长的故事，但是随着洛洛选择正视感情与表白，洛洛的小纸条part完结，下半部分会围绕着主线的发展来变化，补一些前面的坑，用支线推主线的紫罗兰模式也会继续，下半部分的故事又会有怎样的变化，告白后的洛洛和嘉嘉的关系又会怎样，欢迎继续关注。）

等何洛洛追出门，已经看不到焉栩嘉的影子，只剩正午的太阳，用力的蒸着这城市里的每一个人和每一栋建筑，放佛要把它们做成一道原汁原味的餐点，用潮湿的燥热，不断地扰乱着每一个人的身心。

何洛洛一头扎在床上，最近发生了太多事情，他却在这种关头，失心疯一样选择了表白，唐突又不合适，百害无一利，真是越想越烦。他破天荒一般开始扯那只一直陪他的粉红豹，放佛这就是那个老在做错事的自己，又仿佛是那个装疯卖傻，一句话不说的焉栩嘉，总之，就是怎么样都心烦。

看一眼，错到现在。

果然，在自己喜欢的人和喜欢自己的人之间，选择后者，会轻松很多呢。

“起床了，懒猪洛。”孙圻峻的声音从门口飘进来。

“我早起了，刚去看翟潇闻回来。”何洛洛不耐烦的呛了一声。

孙圻峻似乎感受到了何洛洛的心情差，进来轻轻的坐在他床边，何洛洛却一个激灵直接爬了起来向卫生间走去，并重重的砸上了卫生间的门。

“怎么了?跟吃了火药一样。”孙圻峻一边帮着洛洛收拾床铺，一边问道:“闻闻那边还好么？”

“闻闻现在在昏迷，不过没有后续危险了。”何洛洛的声音透着门传出来。

“那不是挺好的么，你生个哪门子的气啊。”

何洛洛气冲冲的冲出厕所，把盒子里的纸条哗啦一下全倒到孙圻峻腿上，然后咣当地一声把盒子砸在地上。

孙圻峻一张一张的看着这些纸条。

“跟焉栩嘉表白被拒了？”孙圻峻似乎已经知道了故事的来龙去脉，带着一点坏笑问道。

“哼。”何洛洛也不想回答，看来是默许了。原本就精致的脸生气起来，却有另一种可爱。

“可能是因为赵磊吧，毕竟他们在一起那么多年，也不可能短时间内就割舍。”孙圻峻把纸条一点一点收好放回盒子里，又把盒子递给何洛洛。

“他们不只是好朋友么?没有在一起好吧，这种青梅竹马，要有感情早就在一起了，肯定是没有在一起的。”何洛洛接过盒子，几乎想都没想，就驳回了孙圻峻的话。

“陪伴是最长情的告白吧。人家比你早来那么多年，焉栩嘉怎么想我不知道，赵磊可是一直把自己当茶庄少太太看的，这几年照顾着焉栩嘉的生活起居，即使没有感情也要考虑一下吧。”孙圻峻继续说:“而且，人家家务厨艺样样精通，你不是也喝过赵磊的排骨汤，你再看看你，做饭难吃，家务也不会做，每天这里乱的跟狗窝一样。”

何洛洛被他一番话噎的什么也说不出来，只能瞪着眼睛:“你……你……”然后又把盒子往地下一摔，生气的走了。

“看，你这样的大小姐，人家愿意把你娶回家才出奇了。”孙圻峻继续补刀。

“我也是有很多追求者的好吧，他以为他是谁，离了他我依然风流倜傥，谁怕谁啊!”何洛洛翻了一个白眼。

“行行，您说的都对，您萧山大小姐，倾国倾城，追求者都排出营了，那就别再在这棵小茶树上吊死了呗。”孙圻峻打趣到。

“就是，我今天就要让他看看，拒绝我是他这辈子做的最错误的事。”何洛洛拿起手机，翻了半天，拨打了一个陌生号码。

“你知道么？焉栩嘉那个香薰机，用的就是赵磊的。他的衣服，这两年来，也都是赵磊帮忙洗，帮忙晾，叠好的，包括内裤哦。”孙圻峻显然没有放过何洛洛的意思:“你说，赵磊是不是已经把自己也给焉栩嘉了呢？这位处男，哦不，处女朋友。”

何洛洛一下子被戳到了痛点，本来就气的不打一处来，提到处男这件事后更是被孙圻峻一番话呛的面红耳赤。闺蜜之间总是有这种高强度的对话，孙圻峻，周震南，余承恩无论怎么样，这方面是没被亏待过，就剩何洛洛一个人，现在还只是被分享故事的那个，他一直对这件事耿耿于怀，现在被拉到台面上说，就更是生气。

何洛洛又来到那家甜品店，却刚好看到焉栩嘉和赵磊也在这里吃甜点，刚刚表白完，两人见面难免尴尬，赵磊倒是热心，跟何洛洛打了个招呼。何洛洛假笑着回了他一声，心理却是五味翻腾，看着此时面无表情的焉栩嘉，他一时也不知道该是什么表情。

何洛洛装模作样的，特别大声的跟服务员说了一声“两位”，并询问“一般来这里约会吃些什么啊?”好像生怕隔壁桌的两位听不到。

点完情侣套餐后，何洛洛悄悄瞥了身后的焉栩嘉一眼，他依然面无表情，“大哥，我点的情侣套餐唉，哪怕不喜欢我，刚跟你表白的人就出来约会，你至少给点表情吧”，何洛洛心想。

没过一会，一个穿着精致正装的男人就落座在了何洛洛对面，宽松的衬衫依然无法掩盖其紧实有致的身材，一双细长的腿在西裤的包裹下透露着成熟的魅力，一对明亮的眼睛，干净的面庞，让何洛洛都羡慕的牛奶色皮肤，浑身上下透露着一种帅气却又是精英的气息。

“唉，原来你约会的对象是任豪么？”赵磊打趣地推了何洛洛一把，何洛洛尴尬的笑了笑。

此时焉栩嘉依然面不改色，说了一句:“吃完了，走吧。”随后直接起身离开，留下赵磊一个人，不尴不尬的，赵磊只得匆忙起身，跟任豪说了一句:“恭喜你啊，熬到头了。”弄得任豪腼腆的笑了出来。赵磊随后赶快加快了步伐，去追焉栩嘉。

“一宁，谢谢你今天约我出来。”任豪继续保持着他腼腆的笑容:“我听到你约我出来吃甜点的时候，都不知道该说些什么了。你知道，我自从上次公演后，你好久都没见到你了。”

“你知道香薰机的使用寿命大概是多久么？如果不是把他扔到洗衣机或者巴士底下的话。”何洛洛双眼望着远方，呆呆傻傻地，小声嘟囔了一句:“香薰机……”

“什么?香薰机。”任豪此时有点懵了:“大概三到五年吧，一宁你想要一个香薰机么？”

“哦，三年啊，真好，香薰机，该死的香薰机。”何洛洛嘴里还在自言自语着，余光中好像瞥见了任豪。

“啊，你来了，我刚刚没注意到呢？”何洛洛连忙转换了笑脸:“怎么样，最近过得还好么？”

任豪只能继续保持着不尴不尬的微笑:“是啊是啊，我刚来，赵磊和焉栩嘉也刚走。”

“一宁，你是打算买个香薰机么？”任豪继续问道:“赵磊好像对这个蛮有研究的，我明天问问他就给你买。”

听到这里何洛洛脸瞬间垮了下来:“不是说了不要再叫我一宁了么？也不劳烦你了，我知道赵磊研究香薰机比较多，你去给他买去吧，你们都给他买去吧。”说完就要走。

“一……洛洛你又在生什么气呢？你不想我问他我不去问就好啦，干嘛要生气呢？我对你，这么多年了，你还不清楚么？”任豪忙起身拉住何洛洛，又叫来服务员，给他点了一杯他最爱的樱花草莓奶。

任豪比何洛洛大六岁，也算是他们家的一门远房亲戚，只是因为任豪妈妈和洛洛妈妈是特别好的闺密，两个人从小就经常在一起玩，任豪从小就喜欢惯着何洛洛，何洛洛被爸爸妈妈打的时候，也总是跑到任豪家去，任豪会特别耐心的去街角那个奶茶店，给他买一杯樱花草莓奶，一直到现在都是。

何洛洛不是不知道任豪的想法，他原本成绩优异，数学又好，一直想从事金融行业，家里也对他抱有非常大的期望，可是，自从知道何洛洛打算做偶像这一行后，他居然也来做这一行了，当时少不了跟家里闹腾，只是两家人两个孩子的感情都看在眼里，本身也算是门当户对，考虑到这里，也就慢慢松了口。

可是感情这种东西，不是说陪伴久一点，一起长大，就能够有的，虽然何洛洛之前怕是已经对任豪说了一万遍他们不可能，也在有意疏远任豪，但是总是没法让他停下来。

现在，青梅竹马对青梅竹马，这就是何洛洛想出来的好办法，你焉栩嘉不珍惜我是吧，我大有比你优秀的追求者，谁怕谁啊?

想到这里，何洛洛才又想起来任豪还在他对面，两人已经沉默了好久，计划总得继续进行吧。

“所以……”何洛洛露出调皮的笑，望向对面的帅哥，却找不到可以聊的话题。

“你之前跟人交往的时候，有送对方什么东西么，比如香薰机一类的?”

两人就这样持续不尴不尬的聊天。

“你知道么，那是一台香薰机，为什么不是别的什么东西，像那种只用一次的，比如，比如那个叫什么来着。”何洛洛感觉是有点神经错乱了

“餐巾纸?”任豪似乎也没见过何洛洛这样，一脸尴尬，接了一句。

“请问你们还要别的喝的么？”服务员过来问道。

“不用了，谢谢。”任豪慷慨的递上小费。这一举动终于好像让何洛洛稍微清醒一点了。

“我很抱歉，把你约出来，跟我约会一定特别无聊吧。”何洛洛面带歉意。

“没有没有，洛洛，能再次见到你，已经对我来说是很大的福分了。”任豪忙忙解释到。

“唉，我明明在跟这么好的一个男人约会，我却一直说着该死的焉栩嘉，还有他的香薰机，还有他的赵磊。”何洛洛长叹一声。

听到这句话，任豪的心理已经猜出了事情的大半，不由得有些难过，却也没有什么办法。他用力挤出微笑:“哎呀，都会过去的，总要向前看，以后有什么想说的，都可以再找我。”说完便起身，准备离开。

何洛洛这才意识到今天表现的不合适，一时间却也不知掉怎么办，只能连连道歉，并拿出自己的杀手锏。

“人家知道错了，说对不起还不行么？”何洛洛直接发起了嗲，瞬间攻克了任豪。任豪一时间也不知道怎么办了，原本还有点心灰意冷的脸瞬间露出了憨批的傻笑。

“好啦，我没生气，先走了，你慢慢吃。”任豪用手挠挠头，堆着傻笑，离开了。

从小到大，徐一宁也好，何洛洛也罢，这一招，对任豪，就没有失手过。

“什么，你跟他聊了半天香薰机?”周震南听到何洛洛对于今天约会的反馈，大吃一惊。

“emmm我也不知道为什么，就记得那个该死的香薰机。”何洛洛一脸无奈:“你也是挖机的，跟我讲讲他们俩呗。”

周震南也是不知道该怎么说，毕竟他之前和他们不是一个团体的，很多小的八卦也只是有所耳闻，不是特别清楚。

“他们俩确实关系很好，赵磊也一直都挺殷勤的，但焉栩嘉这个人吧，一直都比较奇怪，虽说年纪小，但是一直都挺成熟的，对于周围这些人吧，虽然说看起来都很亲密，实际上却又谁都比较疏离，即使赵磊这样的主动，也很没见他说什么或者做什么。”周震南一点一点说着他的想法:“张颜齐以前跟我讲过，说这样的人呢，就有点渣男的潜质，享受着别人对他的好，却又不给人家准信，吊着当备胎自己又去骑驴找马。”

“呸，张颜齐说什么就是什么了，焉栩嘉肯定不是这样的人，他可能有什么苦衷吧。”何洛洛听了这个渣男论断，虽然说的有几分道理，但是难免有些生气。

“是的是的，是他说的不对。”周震南连忙解释:“那你今天当着他的面跟任豪约会，任豪那可是大帅哥啊，他有什么反应么？”

“你还不知道他，每天瞪着个死鱼眼，平时嘻嘻哈哈的，一遇到这种问题就一脸冰冷装死。”何洛洛十分无奈:“要是他但凡有一点这方面的心，我何至于走到现在。不是我自夸，外貌，身材，性格，家世背景，我哪一样配不上他。”

周震南强压住自己想吐槽的冲动，淡淡的微笑着。

“好啦开玩笑的啦，我就不明白了，喜欢一个人，也太卑微了吧。”何洛洛自己都被自己之前的发言逗笑了，却在不知不觉中，透露着心酸。

“对了，那个，这周末我跟张颜齐外出接个活动，你自己好好待着啊，要是害怕可以让孙圻峻先搬过来陪你啊。”周震南露出一脸坏笑:“或者让焉栩嘉，任豪之类的过来住我也OK的，不要在我床上做就可以了。”

“你……”何洛洛抄起一个企鹅玩偶就扔了过去:“公费蜜月了不起啊?希望你的润滑过不了安检被当众搜出来，看到时候谁尴尬，哼。”

“说真的，你老这么缠着孙圻峻也不是办法，人家也想着出去找男人呢，天天被你弄得也没空闲。”

“他又不担心，他要想恋爱队能排出营去。”

“你不也是，还不是吊死在一棵茶树上。”

“你说说你们俩，最近是不是联系好了来气我，说的话都一样。”

周震南没有再接这个话头。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章 少年一动心就永远动心

（写到现在，也该在平淡之后，好好甜一次了）

周震南拎着一大包套套，大摇大摆的收拾着他的行李，这一趟公费蜜月，他和张颜齐自是要好好规划一下的。

“徐小姐，你那件粉红色宽松卫衣可以借我穿一下么！”囡囡轻快地在衣柜和床之间跳跃着，收拾着或是表演给观众或是表演给张颜齐看的衣服。

“您拿去穿吧，张夫人。”何洛洛此时正趴在床上看他写给焉栩嘉的那些小纸条，听到周震南要拿他的粉色卫衣，也大概明白了它的用处，于是翻了一个大大的白眼，并做好了他们回来就把这件可能带着张颜齐后代的衣服扔掉的准备。

何洛洛继续翻看着这些曾记载着他暗恋心事的小纸条，他在营里遇见了好多好多浪漫的情侣，见证了好多好多或是遗憾或是幸福的故事，可是，到他这里时，一切却没有那么简单了。他也表白了，只是对方选择了冷处理，或许是因为那个一直陪着他的竹马，或许是焉栩嘉，真的就没有爱过他吧。

如果真是这样，那他又何必出现在洛洛的生命中，用那种笑带着这个早已心灰意冷的人爱火重燃，在洛洛怕黑时保护他，在洛洛想哭时给他肩膀。

不知不觉，泪水已经在洛洛琥珀般的的眼睛里打转，在台灯微弱的灯光下，折射着星星点点的光芒。

“洛洛，我走啦，你要是怕记得打给孙圻峻让他来陪你。”囡囡提着箱子走到门口，张颜齐早已在门口等好，接过囡囡的箱子，两人就这样迈入了公费蜜月的旅途。

洛洛拨通了孙圻峻的电话。

“郡主娘娘，这几天张夫人出门蜜月去了，我晚上没法一个人睡，你来陪我嘛。”何洛洛开始撒娇

“徐女士，我这周末也在外面住呢，怕是没办法回去陪您了，您可以找焉栩嘉啊，别什么事都靠我好不好。”孙圻峻显然完全不吃何洛洛这一套:“好啦，我挂电话啦，你好之为之哦。”

洛洛听着电话里的嘟嘟声，心里想着当初为什么要把这个小狐狸从任世豪手里救出来呢？说好的闺蜜情在男人面前真的什么都不是。

“大不了我就一个人睡嘛，有什么大不了的。”何洛洛自言自语了一句:“我今年也18岁了，谁怕谁啊。”

可是，他刚说完这句话，他就后悔了。

姚琛之前经常跟他讲，营所在的这栋建筑，其实之前是一个乱葬岗，有好多死的不明不白的人，他们的鬼混就在这栋楼里一直游荡，等着有人为他们平反昭雪。

风吹着楼外的白杨树，树叶沙沙做响，就像是有人从那上面飘过一样，平日皎洁的月光，在这样的夜里，只剩一抹凄惨的白色，冷冷的照着他们的床铺，何洛洛屏气凝神，周围只能听见时钟一格一格行走的我声音，仿佛在给谁的生命倒数。

何洛洛正在担惊受怕中，有人突然推门而入，吓得他直接大叫了一声。

“没事，是我。”一阵熟悉的我低音炮传来，这个声音，何洛洛再熟悉不过了。

“你来干什么，来看我笑话么？”何洛洛连忙收起自己的失态，却因为两人不尴不尬的关系，也不知道此时该摆出怎样的表情，说出怎样的话。

“孙圻峻给我打电话，说你拉黑，让我过来陪你。”焉栩嘉缓缓打开床头灯，何洛洛这才看清焉栩嘉身上穿的那一套极有质感的黑色丝质睡衣，相比之下，自己的粉红豹睡衣真的我是拿不出来台面。又听到是孙圻峻这个小狐狸在背后捣鬼，何洛洛一时不知道该是生气，还是应该感谢他。

“我不之前就跟你讲了么？以后怕黑的时候，打电话给我就好了，你看，我这不是来陪你了么？”焉栩嘉露出一抹温暖的微笑，摸摸此时正蜷缩在床上的何洛洛的头。

何洛洛看起来还在耍小性子，抓住焉栩嘉的手甩开:“你干什么啊，你都有赵磊了，还在外面沾花惹草。”

听到赵磊的名字，焉栩嘉一时也被哽住了:“我和他，真的不是你们想的那个样子，我对他，其实并没有什么感觉。”

“你说的倒轻巧，这么多年唉，青梅竹马唉，他照顾了你这么多年唉，你就没有一丝丝心动过?”何洛洛显然不相信焉栩嘉的话，质疑的问道。

“我一直都是拿他当作我的好哥哥，也觉得他是一个可以倾听我的人，就这样，要真说谁是竹马，你和任豪不也是竹马么？今天白天还约会来着。”焉栩嘉笑着说。

“行了，好哥哥，你拍偶像剧呢，一直把你当我的哥哥，你不觉得搞笑么？”何洛洛听到这样的说辞，很明显不满意。

“不管你信不信吧，如果我要和他在一起，早就在一起了，我们俩实在太熟了，熟的已经不可能成为恋人了，失去了恋人的那种热切感。”焉栩嘉补充到:“你跟任豪那边怎么样，他追你追了好久了吧，今天你们约会，他肯定高兴坏了吧。”

何洛洛倒是懂这份所谓的太熟了而不可能在一起的理论，但是听着焉栩嘉费劲力气把他往任豪身边推，他顿时生气起来:“我们好着呢，他马上就过来了，你赶紧走，不要打扰我们俩的二人世界。”

焉栩嘉听到这里，脸上的笑容逐渐有些僵硬了。

“你答应他了?”焉栩嘉的声音逐渐低了下去。

“是啊，有人不是说我什么都不懂么，我至少懂得抓住我眼前的人啊，任豪从小跟我一起长大，陪我来参加比赛，家里门当户对，长的又帅身材又好，又心甘情愿追我，我干嘛不答应呢？”何洛洛此时存心想气焉栩嘉，不知不觉越说越过。

“是么？”焉栩嘉露出冷笑:“你试试看。”

说罢，便直接一把将何洛洛推到床上，双手分别把何洛洛的手压住，直接吻了了上去。

何洛洛被这突然的举动吓了一跳，生理本能的想挣开时，发现焉栩嘉居然这么有力，把自己牢牢地压在身体底下。

陌生的唇却出奇的柔软，何洛洛又闻到焉栩嘉耳后散发的香水味，银色山泉的清冽感，登时已经充满欲望的气息。

焉栩嘉的舌头，轻轻点着洛洛的每一颗牙齿，搜刮着唇叶，一阵又一阵的酥麻从身体里传来，洛洛身体发颤，很快失去了力气，何洛洛最终选择了缴械，任凭焉栩嘉的舌头在进入他的口腔，和他的舌头一起，肆意翻滚，口水从洛洛的嘴角溢出了一点，在月光的我照映下泛着乳白色的光。

何洛洛不仅缴械了，他也主动了，之前的恋爱经历总是拉过手接过吻的，他终于挣脱了焉栩嘉的双手，却没有选择将他推开，而是牢牢地抱住了他。何洛洛像个初学者一样，开始舔焉栩嘉的嘴唇。

焉栩嘉发现了这个举动，轻轻地笑了一声。

“你笑什么？”何洛洛一下子脸红了，小声说到。

焉栩嘉也没有回答，只管继续吻下去，另一边，一只手支着不完全压在何洛洛身上，另一只手，伸进了何洛洛的衬衫里。

“老色鬼。”何洛洛虽然整张嘴都被焉栩嘉覆盖仍然娇嗔着说了这么一句话。

焉栩嘉的手从腰际开始抚摸，何洛洛身上的皮肤光滑的仿佛一块丝绸，还有一丝，男孩子身上特有的凉意，这份凉意让焉栩嘉着迷。

这是何洛洛从小到大，第一次让陌生人接触自己的身体，一双有力的细腻的手在他身上滑来滑去，有点痒，更多的是一种可得不可说的心理感觉，这种痒传透了他的全身，让他的身体，剧烈的晃动起来。

忽然之间何洛洛想到周震南的那个比喻。

“一个小的玩具一样。”这种略带屈辱，却又充满愉悦的快感，何洛洛是第一次感受到，却已经有点上瘾了。

“啊……”何洛洛小声娇喘了一声。看来是焉栩嘉碰到了那个小小的点，焉栩嘉用双手想要捏着他的某个部位，却发现怎么样，都握不住。

“我没有胸肌，是不是手感不太好。”何洛洛娇羞的我说着。

焉栩嘉摇摇头，示意他这个时候，最好不要说话。

窗外的知了，一声一声的，有规律的振动着它们的身体，发出知了知了的声音。

树叶依旧在夜风的吹拂之下哗啦哗啦地响，声音里混杂着此起彼伏的，分辨不出来是在哭还是在笑的人声。

房间里的人关掉了灯，整栋房子终于全部陷入了黑暗，唯一的月光依旧老实的洒在每一间窗户上，不知是后勤哪个阿姨偷了懒，往地上泼了一大盆洗锅的水，油脂在水上漂浮着，在月光的倒影下，闪着乳白色的光芒，一时也不知道是脏还是清爽。

燥热总是会让香水快速蒸发，从而在短时间内，迅速地香起来，何洛洛的满堂红与焉栩嘉的银色山泉，百花的馥郁芬芳与檀木橘子花的清冽，像是一种奇妙的碰撞，砸在一起，开出了情欲的花。

次日清晨，一缕阳光从窗外悄悄溜了进来，落在何洛洛身上，他赤身裸体的从另一个人怀里慢慢醒来，身体说不上是酸痛还是酥麻。他回头看看，这个人依然还是那个他魂牵梦萦的人，阳光透过他的睫毛，有一种安详的美感。

何洛洛露出微笑，轻轻又亲了他一口，继续躺下睡觉了。

要是世界终止在这一刻，还有多好，何洛洛伴随着美梦睡去。

“懒猪洛，起来了么？还是没睡啊?昨晚害怕吗？”熟悉的声音从门外传来。何洛洛瞬间睁开了眼睛，心里一句:“大事不好。”回头看焉栩嘉，他也被这一句话给惊醒了，两人相看一眼，准备起身，却已为时已晚。

推门而入的孙圻峻，后来在跟周震南描述的时候，是这样的说的。

整个房间凌乱不堪，周震南的床已经乱七八糟，沙发上的抱枕散落在各地，焉栩嘉从后背抱着何洛洛，两个人全身赤裸，身上就盖着一层薄薄的毛巾被，地上两个人的衣服散了一地。地毯上，躺着四个装着焉栩嘉后代的塑料制品以及一堆可能有何洛洛后代，可能有其他乱七八糟液体的卫生纸。

“Such a whore.”这是孙圻峻对何洛洛本次行为的所有总结。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章 吻过你的眼睛就无畏的青春

“何洛洛，我的天哪，你在干嘛啊。”孙圻峻大叫，不知道是兴奋，还是惊讶。

何洛洛白了他一眼:“你看不出来么？看出来了还在那里站着?”

孙圻峻也意识到了自己现在不应该呆在这里，匆忙退出门去，听着里面的人起身，赤脚砸在地上咣当咣当的声音，收拾地上东西的声音，衣服划过身体的声音，他站在门口，依然沉浸在刚刚的场面的震撼中不能自拔。

“你还来么?”听起来像是何洛洛的声音。

没人应答，但是隐隐约约，又听到有人被推到了沙发上，沙发咣当的一声。

“讨厌。”又是何洛洛娇羞的声音，听得孙圻峻产生了生理不适，连忙离开门口，往走廊的窗户站站。

吱啦一声，孙圻峻应声回头，焉栩嘉出来了，看到孙圻峻，脸上露出了一丝坏笑。

“要保密哦。”焉栩嘉轻声跟孙圻峻讲。

“看我心情。”孙圻峻装出一副高傲的样子，径直走进了屋子，看到了还瘫倒在沙发上，一脸傻笑的何洛洛。

“徐小姐，哦不对，或许我之后该喊少太太了，终于得逞了?”孙圻峻难掩自己脸上高兴的微笑。

“哪有，事情不是你想的那样。”何洛洛起身，娇羞的背过身去。

“还嘴硬呢，都被我撞见了。”孙圻峻看着一直陪着自己的好姐妹可算有了归宿，不由分说的高兴:“快快，我要听细节。”

“有什么细节啊，我们都是第一次，又不像您身经百战的，讲什么在您看来不都是小儿科嘛。”何洛洛的声音就一直这样嗲嗲的，看起来确实是幸福。

孙圻峻看问不出什么东西，也就不问了，这点何洛洛倒是没说错，他什么世面没见过，营里估计除了翟潇闻，也没人比他经验丰富了，虽然不是什么好的经历，但到底比这些小情侣知道的多。

“好了，你该去洗洗了，要不然接下来几天会肚子疼哦，到时候跳不了舞了，看胡老师怎么制你。”孙圻峻拉起何洛洛就往浴室走。

“用温水多冲一下，内面外面都要冲，尽量把润滑都溶水后冲出来，他没有射在里面吧，我看你们都有保护措施，要是射在里面了，就更麻烦了。”孙圻峻此时变成了一个知心的大姐姐，细心的指导着这个新人。

何洛洛一动不动，盯着孙圻峻，娇羞地低下头，一句话都不说。

“他还内射了，对吧？”孙圻峻白眼差点翻到天上去:“大姐，你敢再随意一点么？万一……唉，真的是服了你了。”

何洛洛此时就像犯错被抓住的小孩子，除了傻笑，也不说什么话。

“我找找看囡囡有没有清洗用的东西吧，没有我去拿我的给你，真的是……”孙圻峻一边吐槽，一边翻找:“哦，还行他没带走。”说着孙圻峻拿下一个粉色的，漏斗和球合起来的一个东西。

“拿这个注水，往你身体里注，然后自己排出来，尽量把他留下的东西都洗出来，知道了么？”孙圻峻脸色已经很差了:“好好弄我就在外面，不会就找我。”然后关上了厕所的门，留下还在原地傻笑的何洛洛。

在等何洛洛的这段时间里，孙圻峻没有什么悬念，把这件好事依次打电话告诉了囡囡和小余，并把他们四个的微信群的名字改了一下。

“营friends今天变得更骚了么？”

“今晚我就回来了，一定要好好吃个饭庆祝一下我们徐小姐正式迈入成人行列。”周震南回信息。

“我可以的。”余承恩回了一句。

“那个智障第一次可没把自己当人看，现在在洗呢？我们应该也没有问题。”孙圻峻回。

“其实我也……”周震南回。

余承恩回了一个笑哭的表情。

谈到这个话题，孙圻峻忽然心情低了下来，他们三个都有着落了，自己呢，还是现在这样。

“晚上来我宿舍吧。”孙圻峻退出聊天界面，犹豫了许久，给那个已经好久没发信息的任世豪发去了这样一句话。

“缺钱了?我以为你的好姐妹都帮你打点好了呢？”

“爱来不来。”

“当然要来。”

“那就少说点废话。”孙圻峻关上了手机。

当天傍晚。

“我回来啦!”囡囡穿着何洛洛的粉色卫衣，背着一个小兔子书包，手里领着四杯奶茶，风风火火地冲进门，背后跟着提着俩大箱子的，气喘吁吁的张颜齐。

“快，快，我要听故事。”囡囡把奶茶放在桌子上，挤在沙发上，迅速加入了他们的谈话。

“恭喜呀洛洛。”随后跟来的张颜齐将箱子推进周震南屋子:“你们好好聊，我们家属也该小聚一下欢迎一下新成员了。”

“你们也有小圈子么？”何洛洛问道。

“是啊，之前只有我跟夏之光两个人，现在可以再加一个焉栩嘉了，就等一个孙姐夫了。”张颜齐幽幽的说。

孙圻峻抄起一个抱枕就扔了过去，剩下四个人大笑。

张颜齐关上门，周震南就开始带节奏了。

“来，分享你的故事。”

“就，没有什么好说的啊。”何洛洛收拢双腿，脸红彤彤的，双手摁在膝盖处，仿佛一个待嫁的小姑娘。

“从头开始说。”余承恩难得开口，居然也开始使坏。

“就，他突然推门说他知道我怕黑，他来陪我，我就跟他就赵磊的事吵，他问我任豪的事，我就骗他说我答应任豪了，然后他就突然把我推到船上开始吻我，然后我那时候也懵了，又挣不开，就只能由着他了，之后就解我的衣服，然后你们就知道了。”

“喔……”剩下三个人不约而同的阴阳怪气起来。

“除了正戏，他有什么别的么？”

“结束后，他又吻你么？”

“怎么样，第一次的感觉怎么样?”

“所以你们究竟几次啊，小年轻体力不错啊”

“你有帮他么？有没有吃过那个东西啊?”

各种问题轮番轰炸，奶茶逐渐见了底。

“看不出来，他平时那么正经的一个人，私底下这么狂野啊。”周震南总结发言。

“洛洛你也要注意身体，好多东西慢慢来吧。”余承恩也跟了一句。

“Such a whore!”孙圻峻一脸嫌弃。

何洛洛此时的脸已经烧的像一团炙红的火苗，可是之后呢，就像热烈的性总是要伴随着两个人冷漠的收拾，焉栩嘉没有给他什么答复，没有什么承诺，或许之后的时间，还有很长的路要走呢。

另一边，食堂里。

“听说你昨晚搞了何洛洛啊。”夏之光一边吃着一个鸡腿一边奸笑着。

焉栩嘉点点头。

“好样的，这招欲擒故纵我给100分不怕你骄傲。”张颜齐说着竖起大拇指。

“你们都是第一次吧?”夏之光问:“还行么？”

“挺好的，没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑吧，肯定没你们俩玩的开，毕竟我们不是专门跳舞的身体柔韧度一般。”焉栩嘉笑着。

“唉，这个东西，跟跳舞没关系的，重要的是两个人要互相喜欢，你看我这不会跳舞的，每天也挺开心的。”张颜齐戏谑到:“总之欢迎嘉嘉加入我们家属团啦!”说着举起手里的冰红茶。

焉栩嘉面无表情的跟这两个人碰了一下，心里却总有根刺。

而此时正在甜品店吃蛋糕的何洛洛，冷静下来之后，也觉得心底隐隐约约有一根刺。

“不管了，能爱一天是一天吧。”两个人不约而同的想，然后继续变回笑容，跟眼前的朋友一起庆祝。

月亮出来了，今晚他们都不约而同的想静静，于是，谁都没有给彼此发信息，谁都没有跟谁说话，就像不认识一样。

激情就像潮水，褪去之后，总会留下一地的碎贝壳，看起来挺好看的，走上去，却比什么都扎脚。

总要再等一个人，不顾脚疼，主动的把这些贝壳再踩一遍，追赶上那已经渐渐褪去的潮水。

任世豪推开孙圻峻的房门，两个人也什么都没有说。孙圻峻开始脱衣服，脱完之后，趴在床上，细腻的皮肤，玲珑的身段，在朦胧暖黄色的灯光下，就像一块快化的冰淇淋。

任世豪也开始解衣服，顺势扑到孙圻峻身上。

“这次，我要在上面。”孙圻峻转过头，轻轻地跟正在他身上放肆吮吸的任世豪讲了这么一句话。

“所以到最后，竟是你嫖了我是么？”任世豪露出一抹邪魅的微笑:“好的呢，女上就女上。”

孙圻峻躺在床上，第一次抱住了正在他身上翻滚揉搓的任世豪，嘴角划过一丝不易察觉的微笑。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章 终于等到你，还好我没放弃

何洛洛揉揉双眼，温柔的晨光下，熟悉的人，熟悉的微笑。

“起来了?”焉栩嘉伸手摸摸何洛洛的头，就像他们第一次公演结束那样。

“你怎么来了？”何洛洛可能还睡得迷迷糊糊的，还有点不太相信自己的眼睛。

“怎么了，打算耍赖啊，你现在是我的人了，还不允许我来看看了。”焉栩嘉的侧脸在晨光的勾勒下，有一种别样迷人的弧度。

“什么呀，你那天晚上什么都没说，我哪知道你到底是什么意思啊。”何洛洛有点耍小性子，不过，这也是他一直在意的。

“你还想让我说些什么啊?”焉栩嘉笑着。

“至少，正经的表个白确定一下关系什么的吧。”何洛洛又红了脸，这么主动，不害臊的，也就对焉栩嘉了吧。

“我以为是你先表白的吧。”焉栩嘉指指何洛洛床头装着纸条的小盒子。

“你……那时候你不是拒绝了么？”何洛洛一时不知道该说些什么，急得憋出一句话:“我都放弃了。”

“可是后来，你也没反抗啊。”焉栩嘉看着眼前焦急的何洛洛，有意要逗逗他。

“你……你……你怎么这样啊。”何洛洛真的被他急得说不出话了:“这种事情你要我怎么开口嘛。”

焉栩嘉直直的吻了上去，本来急的手足无措的何洛洛瞬间安静了下来，湿湿的嘴唇，银色山泉清冽的香味，焉栩嘉身体的温度，融化了，汇成一条甜腻的糖水河。

“何洛洛，跟我在一起吧。”焉栩嘉在何洛洛耳边，轻轻地说。

何洛洛一时间愣住了，这一幕他想过很多次，或许是在夕阳之下的大树上，或许是在朋友欢聚一堂的排队上，或许是在一个刮着清风的下午，两人趴在栏杆上互诉心意……

可是，答案总是不会变的。

何洛洛一时眼泪已经在眼眶中打转，他抱住焉栩嘉，把原本俯身的他直接拉到了自己怀里。

“都怪你，你知道我等这一天，这一刻等了多久么？你就不能早点发现，这么多天来，我舞也跳不好，歌也唱不了，都怪你，都怪你。”何洛洛抱着焉栩嘉，一边小声哭着，一边用胳膊打他的后背。

“我知道。”焉栩嘉看着眼前这个大倒苦水的大小姐，只能这样轻声安慰着:“所以，你的答复是?”

“当然愿意啦，你个大傻瓜。”

焉栩嘉轻轻的吻了上去，开始解何洛洛的睡衣，何洛洛也将手伸到焉栩嘉的皮带上，开始解他的皮带。

“今天要排练啊两位，是不是赶紧出来洗漱会好一点?”周震南的声音从门外传来，他一向起的很早，估计刚吃完早饭回来。

何洛洛和焉栩嘉相视一笑，今天确实任务繁重两人还都是c位，需要加紧排练。

何洛洛起身整理衣服，焉栩嘉也把自己的皮带重新扣上。

“其实，如果九点去的话，我收拾的快的话大概用二十分钟，然后早饭带面包去排练室吃的话，路上十分钟，还有四十分钟。”何洛洛突然停下，一脸娇羞的说。

两人再相视一笑，焉栩嘉直接抽掉了自己的皮带，把何洛洛推到床上。

周震南听到声音，大抵知道自己又讨了个无趣，便离开了，余光中，瞥见了从孙圻峻宿舍出来的任世豪，囡囡何其聪明的一个人，当下心里已经明白了大半，只是现在也不便问孙圻峻，也只得放下。

“今天闻闻出院，我们要不要去接一下。”食堂里，余承恩跟同桌的夏之光，张颜齐，周震南说到。

“我觉得不了吧，昨天阿粤在群里说，这一趟回程，给他和杜煜一点时间，我们在门口迎接一下就好了。”夏之光说道。

“唉，杜煜真的很不容易，希望这次，他们能把问题说清楚。”余承恩继续说道。

周震南一直在想孙圻峻的事，沉默不语，张颜齐看囡囡不说话，也不想插话。

“另外，如果洛洛真的和嘉嘉在一起了，那两个人怎么办?”余承恩指了指此时正好路过的任豪和在旁边吃饭的我赵磊。

“不知道，他们自己去处理吧。”周震南冷不丁说了一句:“曾经的感情情，到底是要割舍的。”

这一话一下子扎了在座所有人的心，姚琛，余宗遥，陆思恒，余彬，这些在他们成长路上出现的人，总有要割舍离开的那一天。

四个人沉默地吃完了饭，出门正好撞见满面红光的何洛洛和焉栩嘉。

周震南嫌弃的抿抿嘴，余承恩抿嘴笑，夏之光大笑，张颜齐竖起大拇指，何洛洛腼腆的笑，焉栩嘉得意的笑……六个人谁都没有说话，却比谁都知道彼此的意思。

“哎呀，人家不想喝酸奶了啦，你给我去买纯牛奶好不好。”何洛洛站在食堂中央，抱着两个面包，跟焉栩嘉撒娇。

“好好，你等我一下。”焉栩嘉一脸无奈，又转身跑去饮品店，留下何洛洛一个人在原地傻笑。

而远处，望着这一切的赵磊，用筷子默默的搅着眼前的粥，另一边，任豪无奈的笑了笑，端起面条碗就打算离开。

看到已经走到收碗处的任豪，赵磊也端起碗，快步跟了上去。

两人正好撞见刚买完牛奶回来的焉栩嘉。

四个人尴尬的笑了笑。

“早上就吃点面包啊，别饿着了，洛洛。”任豪先开口。

“谢谢你，豪哥，这不还有一袋牛奶么？”何洛洛陪着一脸假笑，回应着。

“嘉嘉，你肠胃不好，这么吃容易拉肚子。”赵磊似乎在克制些什么。

“没事没事，我会注意的。”焉栩嘉也只能陪着假笑:“我们还要赶排练完，先走了。”说罢，拉着何洛洛的手，径直离开了，留下剩下的两个人。

“这么刚的么？不愧是我的男人。”何洛洛心里想，不由得脸上又洋溢着幸福。

此时，一辆回营的的士上，翟潇闻和杜煜两个人，依然一句话没有说。

看着眼前这个救了自己一命，又为了照顾自己，已经几天没洗澡，胡子拉碴，肤色暗沉的男人，翟潇闻不知道该讲些什么。

“你们是那个创造营里的是吧。”没想到是出租车司机师傅先打开话头:“我女儿特别爱看你们的节目，你们待会能给我签个名不。”

“是的，不过我不太出名，他比较出名，您肯定听过他翻唱的《情深深雨蒙蒙》吧。”杜煜强打起精神，透着沙哑的嗓子，回答道。

“哦，我听过听过，我女儿可喜欢那个小伙子了，那你待会一定要给我签个名。”司机师傅高兴坏了:“我看你们平时挺开心的啊，咋的，不小心玩受伤了跑到医院去了?”

“是啊，练舞受伤了。你别看这个人平时看起来嘻嘻哈哈的，其实训练起来可认真了。”杜煜继续说道。

“你们也不容易，估计一个个心里压力都挺大的，不像我们这种老百姓，我像你们这么大的时候，每天就想赶快找对象，哪用得着还跳舞唱歌的呢。”司机师傅感叹到:“你们估计也不准搞对象吧。”

“是啊，不过就像您说的，这个年纪，遇到喜欢的人了，哪能控制的住呢？即使做这一行，无论做哪一行，不都是搞起对象来就轰轰烈烈的。”杜煜往后一靠。

“你们这些小年轻，哪经历过什么风风雨雨啊，天天遇到点屁大的小事就觉得天塌了，就要闹什么轰轰烈烈，实际上呢，日子过几年，习惯了就好了。”司机师傅继续语重心长。

“师傅，您说的太有道理了，我当下有个喜欢的人，可是他老觉得他背景条件不好，死活都不跟我在一起，您说这种情况，我该咋搞啊。”杜煜看了一眼翟潇闻，缓缓问道。

“那这小姑娘还真的不知掉在想什么了，她要是看不上你倒还好说，她说她是觉得高攀你了不愿意，是怎么个想法呢?喜欢就行了，哪来的那么多事。结婚之后，谁还管谁家背景好背景不好的。”师傅显然无法理解杜煜所说的情况，但倒是话粗理不粗的给出了建议。

“唉，行，到了啊，回头记得给我五星好评。”师傅帮两人搬出行李，开车离去。

杜煜扭头就走。

翟潇闻在后面小跑几步，拉住了杜煜的手。

“带着我一起走好么?”翟潇闻小声说到。

杜煜先是愣了愣，然后回头抱住了翟潇闻。

“好，发生什么，我都不会再当你离开了。”


End file.
